


Air America

by fatcr0w



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Appearances by:, Fury/Coulson, Hot Flight Attendant and Celeb AU, Loving descriptions of really big...planes, M/M, Riley Lives, Tony/Rhodey/Pepper, gosh i love planes, mentions of:, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcr0w/pseuds/fatcr0w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a random Tumblr prompt:<br/>"this is some fifteen hour flight to goddamn australia and there is a very cute flight attendant on this plane"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air America

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure and unadulterated fluff. AU where everyone lives, everyone is happy, and Steve is still super hot for Sam.

The difference between flying commercial and using the agency's private jet was never more stark than the fact that he'd only just crawled out of the taxi a half an hour ago... at 2 AM and was now being escorted from a downright opulent lounge to a massive hangar where a rather flashy Boeing jet outfitted with Stark Industries colors. This was Tony's plane, outfitted to make a sultan jealous. He rarely used it however, being entirely too impatient and dangerous to keep cooped up in a pressurized tube for more than 6 hours at a time, most of his flights were short and to the point. Unless he was on the Airbus... The airbus has a laboratory to keep him occupied while Pepper and Rhodey enjoyed creature comforts on the upper deck. 

 

Steve looked around from his view on the tarmac. Over in the commercial area the outbound gates were already shut down for night time maintenance and the only people around were milling about waiting on the last of the red-eyes to come in. It was quiet, empty, and it was so unlike what he was used to, even if he'd been a big famous celebrity for a year. The whole 'private jet across the world' business was just so very strange, even if he'd officially been on more private flights than commercial flights as of...ten flights ago. 

He wondered if Fury got rapid rewards or something for flying his talents so much. The Boeing 777 was already rolled into the taxi lane where the light of the hangar wasn't as jarring after the ride through cool Dallas air, and the cute little cart that took them from the VIP lounge to the plane rolled right up beside it. Steve was too busy staring at the uneccesarily enormous size of the thing. He'd flown smaller jets and charters before, but nothing really prepares you for the sheer magnitude of a Boeing. Most people don't even see it, they're immediately cramed in from the tube to their tiny seating. But this. He just couldn't comprehend the point of it all. 

Steve stared up at the plane in shock until he was snapped out of his reverie by a gentle voice at his shoulder.

"Welcome to Air America, let me take your bags."

Steve's hand loosened its grip on his overnighter as all of his unimportant and melancholy thoughts fled his brain in record time. The cause of his sudden epiphany was hands down, the most handsome man Steve had ever seen in his entire life. Everyone else faded to a nondescript blur beside him, impecably dressed in a deep burgundy slim fitted suit, and gold scarf fitted under slim lapels over a tight black shirt. It would have been flashy on an average man, but for him, with his shoes gleaming and the air america logo pinned neatly over his breast pocket. He pulled it off with flair. 

"Before I go put your bags away, is there anything I can get you?"

Steve blinked. He didn't even realize he was on the plane, he'd been so lulled by the deep cadence of this man's.. this flight attendant's voice.

"Uh...Uh no...uh....n-no i'll be fine thanks," he stammered, looking about nervously. 

The flight attendant smiled, a flash of white teeth and nodded, "Well, I'm Sam, the head attendant for this leg of the trip. Feel free to make yourself comfortable and just call if you need anything in the meantime."

"Call?"

"Yes, this plane is JARVIS compliant. Even if I am out of sight, all you have to do is ask." 

Steve tried to suppress his blush, but it found its way to his ears, a tell of his that meant he'd never make it in celebrity poker. 

Sam smiled benignly, the gap in his teeth drawing Steve's eye directly to very soft looking lips.

"If that's all Mr. Rogers?..." Sam quirked a brow at him, not quite smirking (that would be rude), but amused nonetheless. 

_Oh no_ , Steve thought nervously, this was going to be the longest plane ride of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The world's longest scheduled commercial flight goes from Dallas to Sydney non-stop. It takes around 16 hours and 55 minutes. I wonder what can happen on a trip that long...


End file.
